Petit Harry deviendra grand
by Mrs.Murray
Summary: Suivez l'enfance d'Harry année après année, ses sentiments, ses attentes, ses infortunes et ses petits moments de bonheur…
1. Premier anniversaire d'Harry

**Chapitre 1 : Premier anniversaire d'Harry**

_- Lily, viens voir ! Dépêche-toi !_

Dans la cuisine, Lily sursauta. Lâchant le chocolat qu'elle était en train de mettre sur le gâteau et soulagée de ne pas en avoir mis partout sous le coup de la surprise, elle se précipita dans le salon, de là où James l'avait appelée.

_- Je te préviens James, si c'est encore un de tes jeux, je vais m'énerver, les invités seront là d'une minute à l'autre et tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser alors que je me démène dans la cuisine pour tout finir à temps…_

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils, son petit bébé qui avait un an aujourd'hui. Il tenait sur ses jambes, ses petites mains accrochées fortement autour des doigts de son père, qui le tenait derrière lui, lui donnant de l'assurance tandis qu'il offrait un large sourire à sa mère. Voyant Lily arrivée et bouche bée, James commença à relâcher tout doucement les mains d'Harry, lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille tandis qu'il se baissait pour être à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, Harry mit une jambe devant l'autre, et commença à perdre l'équilibre. Lily était sur le point de venir le secourir mais stoppa net, quand James lui fit signe de s'arrêter et redirigea son regard vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre, et en était visiblement très fier. Il avançait calmement mais sûrement, plaçant une jambe devant l'autre comme on le lui avait appris, se dirigeant doucement vers sa maman. A quelques dizaines de centimètres d'une Lily agenouillée et les larmes aux yeux, Harry accéléra… mais par manque d'expérience, serait tombé si celle-ci ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras, s'y attendant visiblement. Et pendant qu'elle serrait son petit Harry dans ses bras, des larmes de joie dévalèrent ses joues rosies, la rendant encore plus belle. Elle lança un sourire à son mari, qui lui la regardait avec ce regard qui signifiait _alors c'est qui le plus fort maintenant ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein ?_ Devant le bonheur de sa petite famille, Lily se rappela de la dernière fois où son fils leur avait donné tant de satisfaction, c'était il y a trois mois, Harry en avait tout juste neuf…

* * *

Lily donnait son bain à Harry, et ce petit bonhomme n'aurait pu être plus heureux nul part. Ses jouets flottaient dans la baignoire et Harry riait toujours, même au bout de la dixième fois alors que sa maman appuyait sur le canard et que celui-ci répliquait _Couin_.

Entendant son fils rire aux éclats de la chambre où il préparait le berceau pour la nuit, avec chaque peluche à une place précise, celle du chien noir en haut à droite et celle du loup à gauche, James prit soin de reléguer toutes les autres peluches qui n'avaient pas gagner le cœur d'Harry au fond du berceau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, espérant capter un moment de bonheur entre sa magnifique épouse et son fils. Les espionnant, il cacha son rire derrière sa main lorsque la jeune femme se pinça le nez et dit _Couin couin_. Bien entendu, son fils ne se cacha pas du tout pour exploser de rire au visage de sa mère.

Alors qu'il se retournait dans l'intention de ne pas montrer sa présence pour pouvoir embêter Lily plus tard en lui parlant le langage du canard quand elle ne s'y attendrait pas, James fut coupé dans sa prévision d'une bonne blague par Harry qui l'avait aperçu et s'était écrié _Papa_ en tendant ses menottes vers lui. Lily sursauta et se retourna vers lui vivement, mais pas parce qu'elle était surprise de le trouver là, puisqu'elle-même aimait le surprendre avec Harry l'éclaboussant et trempant tout autour de lui quand c'était James qui lui donnait son bain. Non, sa surprise venait du fait qu'Harry venait de prononcer son premier mot cohérent, et loin d'être jalouse que James en soit le destinataire, un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle applaudissait Harry et lui demandait de le dire encore une fois.

James lui, ne s'était toujours pas remis et regardait Harry avec confusion, puis admiration alors qu'il se mettait à chantonner _il a dit papa, il m'a appelé papa, c'est mon fils_ tout en sautant à pieds joints comme le grand enfant qu'il était encore. Aucun père n'était plus fier que lui à l'instant…

* * *

Revenant au moment présent, Lily relâcha Harry de son étreinte tandis que la sonnette résonnait dans la maison… Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… ça ne pouvait être que Sirius. James se releva le premier et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à son ami. Cependant, à peine l'avait-il entrouverte que celui-ci se précipita à l'intérieur tout en quémandant où était son filleul préféré. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de dire à haute voix sa pensée puisque de toute manière c'était peine perdue, à savoir que Sirius n'avait qu'un seul filleul et qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Harry était forcément son préféré. Entre James qui clamait haut et fort qu'Harry était son fils préféré et Sirius son filleul, Lily n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot sur ce sujet, un des seuls d'ailleurs. Au contraire, prenant ce petit moment de répits comme un signe, elle fourra Harry dans les bras de son parrain et retourna dans la cuisine pour enfin terminer son gâteau, puisqu'un anniversaire sans gâteau n'était tout simplement pas un anniversaire digne de ce nom.

Une fois le glaçage mis en place, Lily prit le dessert dans ses mains et lui trouva une place dans le frigo, et oui, on est une fille de moldus jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre en place la table. Sortant sa baguette, Lily l'agrandit et d'un autre coup, le couvert fut mis, pleins de couleurs partout, _Harry adorait tout ce qui était coloré_.

Ils n'attendaient tout de même pas trop de monde, les Maraudeurs, quelques personnes de l'Ordre avec qui ils passaient la plupart de leur temps – Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid… personne de la famille, leurs parents à elle et James étant morts et sa sœur ne voulant rien à voir à faire avec elle, même si un petit garçon de l'âge de Harry aurait été le bienvenu. Peu importe, les Weasley seraient là, même si Molly était encore sur le point d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre et le nombre d'enfants était largement suffisant rien qu'à eux seuls. En y réfléchissant bien, Lily se demanda comment Molly faisait pour s'en sortir avec autant d'enfants, son aîné rentrait à Poudlard cette année, le plus jeune avait quelques mois de plus qu'Harry et elle était encore enceinte d'une petite fille attendue pour le mois prochain.

Les invités arrivaient au compte goutte et tout ce petit monde s'installait à l'intérieur pour plus de sécurité par ce temps de guerre même si dehors, le soleil rayonnait, les narguant. Déjà que Dumbledore avait été difficile à convaincre quant à cette petite fête, il ne fallait pas trop pousser quand même. Seule Lily avait réussi à le persuader, ce n'est pas parce qu'un malade en avait peut-être après son fils que celui-ci allait avoir son premier anniversaire gâché. Dumbledore avait abdiqué, à une condition… qu'il y ait des bonbons au citron au buffet. Parfois Lily se demandait comment ce vieux papy gâteau avait réussi à vaincre Grindelwald, peut-être en l'étouffant avec un bonbon au citron ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily s'était juré de faire passer une journée inoubliable à son fils…

* * *

Le jour prenait petit à petit fin, le soleil était déjà plus bas dans le ciel, ses rayons passant entre les feuilles des arbres du jardin. Durant toute la journée, Harry était passé de bras en bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi autant de monde était chez lui alors que d'habitude la maison était si calme. La présence d'autres enfants aussi le troublait, il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention des adultes… alors au début, se faire voler ses jouets ne lui avait pas beaucoup plus, à tel point qu'il en avait arraché un des mains de Ron, lequel s'était mis à pleurer. Lily s'était dirigé vers lui, et content que sa maman le remarque enfin, Harry avait souri. Cependant, celle-ci abordait son visage sévère, celui avec lequel elle grondait Papa et Sirius quand ils encourageaient ses bêtises. Arrivée devant lui, elle lui avait prit la main et l'avait claquée, le surprenant, même si elle s'y était prise doucement elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, juste lui montrer qu'on ne faisait pas d'âneries impunément. Aussitôt, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, mais Lily n'avait pas fini.

_- Harry, ce n'est pas gentil d'arracher les choses comme ça. Ron est ton ami, tu dois lui prêter tes jouets, ou alors il ne voudra plus revenir et jouer avec toi et tu resteras tout seul. _

Se rendant compte qu'il avait déçu sa maman, Harry avait baissé la tête, honteux. Lorsqu'il l'avait relevée quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci était retournée s'asseoir avec les adultes et le seul regard qu'il avait rencontré avait été celui de Ron, qui lui offrait un petit sourire timide, le rouge aux joues. Alors, Harry avait fait un effort et le lui avait rendu, puis, il lui avait tendu la main pour lui rendre le jouet afin que tous les deux se mettent à inventer des histoires qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre, les adultes n'entendant que des _vroummmm_ et des _boummm_ ou encore des _badadam_…

Actuellement, Harry était dans les bras de Rémus, face à la baie vitrée, et il essayait d'attraper les rayons de soleil avec ses mains, se fatiguant un peu plus à chaque fois. Rémus le regardait faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry l'aimait bien, il était toujours calme et gentil avec lui. Il lui avait même offert une peluche un jour, une toute douce, avec laquelle il dormait. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, dormir était une bonne idée, car les yeux d'Harry se fermaient petit à petit, incapables de résister à l'appel de Morphée. En effet, ne voulant pas quitter ses jeux et nouveaux amis, Harry n'avait pas fait de sieste, si bien qu'il s'endormit finalement, bercé par les sons des voix mais surtout par les battements de cœur de celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. En plein dans ses rêves colorés, Harry se fit une promesse…

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, je pourrai marcher et courir sans tomber, je pourrai parler comme les adultes avec des mots compliqués… et papa et maman seront fiers de moi._


	2. Halloween 1981

**Chapitre 2 : Halloween 1981**

Ce matin là, Lily s'était levée tôt, un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchant de dormir plus longtemps. Pour se changer les idées et en attendant que ses deux hommes se réveillent à leur tour, elle s'était affairée à une tache ardue. Étant sorcière, cela aurait été plus facile pour elle de sortir sa baguette et de le faire apparaître mais Lily n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait été élevée avec certaines habitudes que le monde de la magie n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever de la tête. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier, celui où étaient exposées leurs chaussures à eux trois, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une caisse.

La première fois que James l'avait vue, cela l'avait intrigué, et comme un enfant, avait essayé de toucher à tout jusqu'à se piquer. Lily en avait bien ri et lui avait dit _bien fait_, espérant que ça lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête. Cependant, cette petite piqûre n'avait pas arrêté James qui s'était alors mis à lui poser une multitude de questions, jusqu'à ce que Lily perde patience et lui donne la réponse, cette caisse qui piquait s'appelait en fait une machine à coudre et servait à se faire des vêtements, mais aussi des écharpes, des bonnets… un peu comme le tricot mais électrique. Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier mot ne rendit James que plus curieux encore si cela était possible. _L'électricité ? Jamais entendu parler_… c'est à ce moment que Lily avait décidé de faire un petit cours à son mari sur les inventions des moldus pas si inutiles que pouvaient le penser les sorciers. Depuis, James avait accepté que Lily entretienne des objets moldus dans leur maison, d'ailleurs, le frigo était son préféré… puisqu'il avait toujours quelque chose à manger sous la main !

S'installant sur la table du salon, Lily sortit son matériel et son patron, puis commença son œuvre sans toutefois oublier de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce.

* * *

Les petits yeux d'Harry clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'ouvrir entièrement. Les deux belles émeraudes se focalisèrent d'abord sur les barreaux de son berceau, puis sur la porte, qui lui paraissait bien loin. Se mettant sur ses jambes en se tenant à la barrière, Harry voulut signaler son réveil.

- _Papa !_ dit-il une première fois.

Rien. Visiblement, son papa dormait toujours profondément.

- _Maman !_ réessaya-t-il.

Toujours rien. Là c'était déjà plus bizarre. Sa maman venait toujours quand il l'appelait. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? A bout de force, Harry se laissa tomber sur les fesses et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ajoutés à cela, le petit froncement de sourcils et les lèvres retroussées prouvaient qu'il commençait à bouder. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir sortir de son berceau pour pouvoir aller chercher sa maman et son papa. Il se focalisa alors sur les méchantes barrières qui ne le laissaient pas les rejoindre. Soudain, la barrière se décala vers l'avant et descendit jusqu'au sol toute seule, permettant à Harry de sortir. Celui-ci arborait d'ailleurs un immense sourire, _c'était magique_ ! Tout fier de lui, Harry franchit la porte et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents. James était encore dans le lit, son bras tombant mollement sur le côté. A petits pas, Harry se rapprocha, puis tira sur sa manche doucement.

- _Papa, toi debout !_ réclama-t-il.

Voyant que son père ne réagissait pas, Harry décida carrément de grimper sur le lit. Une fois cela réussi, il se mit à sauter et rire aux éclats, _qu'est-ce que c'était bien de sauter comme ça_… Finalement, James émergea, le matelas bougeait trop, ce n'était pas normal, peut-être que Lily faisait un cauchemar ? Il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage en découvrant un Harry très heureux. Il l'attrapa par la taille et commença à lui faire des chatouilles, le faisant rire encore plus. A bout de souffle, Harry essaya de dire à son père d'arrêter.

- _Papa, stop, te plaît…_ supplia-t-il.

* * *

Ayant terminé son travail, Lily sourit. _Ouf_, elle avait réussi, même après toutes ces années. Prenant le tissu en main, elle l'étendit devant elle à bout de bras et vérifia s'il y avait le moindre défaut, elle n'en trouva pas. Elle soupira et reprit alors pied dans la réalité, bizarre, pas un bruit, ni James ronflant, ni Harry l'appelant. La matinée commençait pourtant à être bien avancée. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de son sort de silence, qu'elle retira d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, des éclats de rire lui vinrent aux oreilles et se mit alors en tête de rejoindre son petit bout de chou. Elle les découvrit encore dans le lit, James dominant Harry de sa hauteur tandis que celui-ci récupérait visiblement.

- _Bonjour petit cœur…_ commença-t-elle.

- _Petit ? Quand même, tu exagères, en plus 'petit cœur', tu n'as pas trop l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça… tout va bien ?_ répondit James.

-_ Idiot, je parlais à Harry !_ se moqua-t-elle.

Prenant son fils dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en lui murmurant qu'elle avait un cadeau pour lui. _Cadeau_ était un mot que Harry adorait entendre.

- _Tadam !_

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?_ demanda James en appuyant bien sur le _ça_.

-_ Ça, c'est un déguisement très spécial ! Spécial, parce que je l'ai fait moi même, de mes propres mains… et ce soir, Harry sera dedans… puisque même si on ne peut pas sortir actuellement, rien ne nous empêche de fêter Halloween comme il se doit. D'ailleurs, tu dois vider les citrouilles, et je te préviens tout de suite, sans magie. Tu n'as qu'à le faire avec Harry, ça va vous occuper tous les deux pendant que je décore la maison._

C'est ainsi que pendant que la décoration prenait forme au cours de l'après-midi, Harry et James étaient dans la cuisine en train de vider les citrouilles. Ayant fini sa part du marché, Lily partit en direction de la cuisine. C'est là qu'elle trouva un Harry se retenant de rire avec de la purée de citrouille dans les mains, son regard fixé sur… un James recouvert de citrouille des pieds à la tête et qui lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Lily se retint, par respect pour son mari, prit Harry dans ses bras, prétextant un bain pour le sauver d'une petite vengeance.

- _Viens avec moi mon chéri, avant que papa ne devienne fou..._ chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

_- J'ai tout entendu ! _répliqua James.

* * *

- _Et voilà, tu es tout beau mon chéri !_ s'exclama Lily en voyant Harry vêtu de son costume. _Allons voir ce que devient papa._

James s'était débarbouillé comme il avait pu et était maintenant installé dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, observant les flammes rougeoyantes.

- _En voilà une belle petite abeille ! Viens voler avec papa Harry_, dit-il en tendant les bras vers son fils.

* * *

La petite soirée touchait à sa fin, Lily était monté coucher Harry et James avait retrouvé sa place devant le feu, de sombres pensées en tête. Plus le temps passait et plus c'était dur de rester enfermer entre quatre murs. Il en était à maudire Voldemort lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça sans raison. Aussitôt, James fut sur ses pieds, baguette en main, si bien qu'il réussit à esquiver le premier sort, qui atteint le canapé ouvert désormais d'un large trou fumant, là où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Un duel démarra alors entre l'Auror et le Mage noir, détruisant au passage le mobilier du salon.

Alertée par les bruits venant du bas, Lily se pencha sur la rambarde des escaliers et mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant le spectacle. L'apercevant, James lui cria d'aller se mettre à l'abris avec Harry et de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Cependant, son adversaire profita de la diversion pour lui envoyer le sort mortel, touchant James au torse. Des larmes dévalant ses joues, Lily se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry sans se retourner tandis que les marches craquaient sous le poids du Lord. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces tout en réfléchissant à grande vitesse à une solution pour s'enfuir. Voldemort atteignait déjà la porte, l'empêchant de sortir par là, et le sort de _Fidelitas_ l'empêchait de transplaner. Alors, Lily fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit… elle supplia.

- _Tuez moi si vous voulez, mais ne faîtes rien à mon bébé, je vous en supplie, pas Harry… _quémanda-t-elle à l'homme sans cœur.

Ce-dernier n'en fit pas cas, et d'un _pousse toi idiote_, il la toucha du rayon vert.

Harry ne comprenait pas, une minute avant, il s'endormait dans les bras de ses parents, heureux de cette soirée haute en couleurs et maintenant, il était sur le plancher, près de sa maman qui ne bougeait plus, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant un méchant monsieur qui lui faisait peur.

Encore une fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne perdit pas de temps…

- _Avada Kedrava_ lança-t-il sur l'enfant.

Le sort rebondit sur lui et la suite se passa très vite. L'homme en noir cria tandis que la maison tremblait, les murs commençant à s'effriter, puis il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une maison en ruines et un enfant d'un an et trois mois se tenant le front, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. Et alors qu'il était désormais seul au milieu de nulle part, Harry se répéta une même phrase en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à s'effondrer d'épuisement.

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, je saurai me défendre et je sauverai maman… et papa aussi._

* * *

Bon, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais ça mérite peut-être une petite review ? Juste que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas... (Les personnes qui me mettent en alert sont bien gentilles mais un petit mot fait toujours plaisir ^^')


	3. Cauchemars chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars chez les Dursley**

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, sa tête sur le point d'exploser tant il avait mal à sa cicatrice. _Un simple souvenir pouvait-il faire tant de mal ? _Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait le même rêve, et une semaine qu'il se levait en hurlant. Faisant échos aux siens, d'autres cris s'élevèrent bientôt provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Il avait réussi à réveiller son cousin et les conséquences n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus, encore une fois. Et pendant qu'il commençait à trembler et pleurait silencieusement, même si cela ne servait plus à grand-chose maintenant que toute la maison était réveillée à cause de lui, Harry se souvint de la première fois où ses cauchemars l'avaient conduit au milieu des ennuis.

* * *

La journée du 1er Novembre n'avait pas si mal commençait. Harry dormait profondément, épuisé par les événements de la veille, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Malgré le froid de la nuit qui commençait à se dissiper, les premiers rayons de soleil ne réchauffaient pas le petit paquet posé devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la maison prenait vie petit à petit. Pétunia Dursley s'était levée à 5H45 comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Puis, pendant un quart d'heure, elle occupait la salle de bain où elle se préparait pour la journée. A 6H00, elle revenait dans sa chambre à coucher pour réveiller son mari et pendant que celui-ci se préparait à son tour, elle faisait le petit déjeuner. Même la naissance de Dudley n'avait pas réussi à changer leurs habitudes quotidiennes. La famille Dursley aimait la régularité, tout se devait d'être _parfait_.

Néanmoins, leur pire cauchemar arriva ce jour là… un incident vint bouleverser cette vie surjouée, et cet incident portait le nom de Harry, d'après les indications de la lettre l'accompagnant et le rendant plus réel. En effet, quand Vernon avait ouvert la porte à 6H30 afin de se rendre au boulot, après avoir englouti du bacon, des œufs, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et ses deux tasses de café, il avait failli buter sur quelque chose et se vautrer au milieu de l'allée, _devant tous les voisins_. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, l'homme massif avait baissé les yeux, pour les poser sur l'enfant insouciant endormi sur le pas de sa porte. Regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué ce pépin de la taille d'un enfant, il avait pris dans ses bras le paquet et était rentré dans la maison aussi vite que possible. S'appuyant contre la porte et reprenant son souffle qu'il avait perdu dû à la panique, Vernon se mit à appeler sa femme. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à venir, s'étonnant que son mari ne soit pas déjà en route alors qu'il était déjà 6H34. En voyant le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, les cheveux noirs de jais sortant de la couverture accentuant celui-ci, ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Une fois sa femme en face de lui, Vernon lui mit d'office le bambin dans les bras et commença à se retourner dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure à son boulot comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, un petit cri retint son attention : Pétunia avait retourné la lettre pour en voir l'expéditeur et le P de Poudlard lui donna une baffe en pleine figure. Elle sut tout de suite de qui venait le garçon, elle avait entendu parler de sa naissance peu après celle de son Dudley. Il était le fils de sa satanée sœur, le fruit de cet amour _bizarre_ avec cet homme de son _espèce_.

Après avoir lu la lettre, Pétunia la brûla.

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix Vernon, c'est le fils de ma sœur, elle et son mari sont morts hier et nous devons le garder_, dit-elle d'une voix morne, résignée.

Vernon n'ignorait rien de la bizarrerie de l'autre fille Evans et pour lui, il était hors de question que ce… cette… _chose_ reste sous son toit.

Apparemment, les arguments de Pétunia furent convaincants, ou alors Vernon sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à argumenter puisque quelques instants plus tard, il était en train de monter le berceau portable de Dudley contre son gré. Celui-ci fut placé dans la petit chambre à l'étage, juste à côté de celle de leur fils. Et Harry, au milieu du matelas, fut comme oublié pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

C'est un cri strident suivi de pleurs qui ramenèrent l'attention sur le petit Harry. Il venait de revivre la scène de la veille dans ses rêves et sa cicatrice s'était rappelée à lui d'une vive douleur, comme si elle venait juste d'apparaître.

On était en début d'après-midi, Vernon avait finalement pris sa journée, après tout, il était le patron, et lui et Pétunia se reposaient dans le salon, regardant vaguement la télé. Le petit Dudleynouchet venait d'être couché pour sa sieste, il avait été difficile à endormir, comme s'il avait senti la tension de ses parents.

Se levant d'un bond, plus rapide que son homme, elle monta les escaliers, se dirigea vers la chambre où son neveu dormait il y a encore quelques minutes. Au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement pour qu'il se calme comme elle le faisait avec son Duddy chéri, elle mit durement Harry sur ses pieds et lui ordonna de but en blanc de se taire. En vacillant légèrement devant la dureté de ce geste, Harry se posait des questions, il ne comprenait pas. _Qui était cette femme qui lui criait dessus ? Que faisait-il là ? Où étaient la tendresse de sa maman et les rires de son papa qui lui réchauffaient le cœur ?_ Toutes ses questions ne calmaient pas Harry, loin de là… et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Se sachant plus quoi faire sans le toucher plus que nécessaire et de peur que ses sanglots ne réveillent son fils, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Prenant Harry sous les aisselles, elle le mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, elle le mit dans la baignoire et sans prévenir l'aspergea d'eau froide, lui sommant une fois de plus de fermer sa bouche et de cesser ses jérémiades et le menaçant pas la même occasion de faire venir Vernon pour le punir s'il continuait. _Mais qui était Vernon ?_

L'eau froide n'était pas la meilleure manière de calmer un enfant, mais la terreur qui assaillit Harry en voyant cet homme massif passer la porte avec le visage rouge de colère contenue suffit pour le faire taire.

Grelottant de froid, une nouvelle couche en place et un vieux tee-shirt sur le dos, Harry fut de nouveau enfermé dans la chambre, sans aucune explication mais non sans menace d'une bonne fessée s'il refaisait le moindre bruit. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne commandait pas ses cauchemars et sans personne pour le consoler, ceux-ci devinrent récurrents. Et la même chose recommençait à chaque fois…

La faim n'aidait pas… il n'avait droit qu'à un biberon par jour quand son cousin en prenait minimum trois plus deux repas de purée et de petits pots pour bébé à côté en fait, sa tante ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui donner la becquée à lui, ce _petit monstre_ comme ils l'appelaient…

* * *

Revenant au présent en entendant des pas dans le couloir, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans l'espoir de se protéger de ses grandes mains froides qui le soulevaient sans aucune délicatesse. Comme d'habitude, il fut entraîné dans la salle de bain. Le même jet d'eau glacée le trempa de la tête aux pieds et dès lors il commença à trembler, bien réveillé.

Néanmoins, cette nuit là, un événement vint bouleverser ce qui était devenue une habitude nocturne. Comme il avait réveillé Dudley, Vernon l'avait pris avec lui et était retourné dans le lit avec le petit, pour le calmer et le garder pour la nuit en attendant le retour de sa femme. Cependant, Dudley n'était pas prêt à se rendormir et pleurait, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues. Ne sachant plus quoi faire et en référant à sa femme dans ces cas-là, le père sortit de la chambre matrimoniale, portant son fils, et se dirigea vers la seule pièce éclairée de l'étage. Son épouse se releva en l'entendant et tendit les bras pour prendre son bout' chou jetant un regard à l'autre enfant tremblotant dans un coin de la baignoire, une demande silencieuse à son mari de s'en occuper.

Harry vit son oncle venir vers lui et à cet instant, il regretta presque les mains froides de sa tante tandis que celles immenses de cet homme lui arrachait pratiquement ses vêtements tellement il était dur. L'enfant pensait avoir une couche propre et être enfermé à nouveau mais avant cela, son oncle abattit fortement sa main sur son derrière, un certain nombre de fois… _Combien ? Harry ne savait pas compter_… Mais assez pour faire devenir ses fesses rouges et faire couler ses larmes, sans bruit, sinon son tortionnaire ne se serait pas arrêté. L'eau qui dégoulinait encore de son dos n'arrangeait pas la douleur et Harry se serait effondré sur le sol si la main de Vernon ne le serrait pas à l'épaule, la lui massacrant par la même occasion.

_- Nous avons été trop gentils avec toi garçon, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es là et tu as déjà réussi à bouleverser notre vie… ça ne va pas continuer comme ça, je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit de bizarre, tu respires et c'est déjà trop… encore une seule bêtise ou un seul cri de ce genre et je te préviens que je prendrai la ceinture… tu apprendras à la craindre… oh oui, tu en auras peur, crois-moi…_ chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son neveu.

Et descendant les escaliers, ses yeux se posèrent sur le placard. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et de l'autre jeta le petit corps à l'intérieur, une dernière menace sur les lèvres.

_- Je t'interdis d'en sortir seul… tu m'entends monstre ? Ou alors, tu auras affaire à moi !_

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma la porte du placard et monta se coucher.

Allongé sur le plancher, les fesses brûlantes, le petit bonhomme essayait de comprendre les mots compliqués de cet homme cruel. _Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ?_ Il avait froid, Vernon n'avait pas pris la peine de l'habiller, il avait trop hâte de retrouver son lit et sa famille. Et de ce fait, Harry grelottait. _Etait-il possible de claquer des dents même en pensée ?_

_Un j-jour, quand j-je s'rai grand, j-je fe-ferai plus de cau-cauchemars et puis je p-pleurerai plus comme un-un b-bébé et alors ils m'ai-aimeront com-comme Dud-Dudley…_

* * *

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ^^ donnez-moi votre avis surtout..._  
_


	4. Propre et vacciné

**Chapitre 4 : Propre et vacciné**

Harry s'était finalement fait à la vie à Privet Drive. Oh bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques petits dérapages, quelques cauchemars par ci, quelques douches froides par là… mais après presque huit mois à passer sa vie entre le placard sous l'escalier et la salle de bain, Harry s'y était habitué. Depuis ce fameux jour où Vernon l'avait ramassé sous le porche, le petit garçon n'avait plus revu la lumière du jour qu'à travers la fine ligne sous la porte de sa _chambre_. Il arrivait aussi à l'apercevoir par le velux quand sa tante daignait lui accorder un bain en pleine journée… enfin, Harry devait bien sûr se laver seul avec une goutte de gel douche et de l'eau pas vraiment tiède pendant que Pétunia le fixait durement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son pied tapant régulièrement le sol, en signe d'impatience. Néanmoins le spectacle était fabuleux, tous les rayons tentaient d'entrer en même temps par cette si petite fente et allaient ensuite se refléter sur le carrelage qui, déjà étincelant de propreté, brillaient de mille feux. Et même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir admirer le ciel plus longtemps, même de l'intérieur, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faire perdre plus de temps que nécessaire à sa tante, comme elle le lui répétait assez souvent. Après ces rares instants, le bambin était tout simplement remis au placard, comme un vulgaire objet inutile.

Alors, pour passer ses journées, celui-ci collait son oreille contre la porte et écoutait tout ce qui se passait dans la maison, des larmes de crocodile de son cousin aux conversations plus articulées de son oncle et sa tante. Après tout, à deux ans, Harry essayait de retenir un maximum de vocabulaire tandis que Dudley se cantonnait à l'habituel _veux pas_. Bien entendu, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais répéter, même des mots inconnus, lui permettait d'améliorer sa prononciation. Il était bien obligé d'apprendre seul, personne ne lui faisait la conversation.

A vrai dire, pour le quartier de Little Whinging, rien n'avait changé au numéro 4. Aucun siège auto supplémentaire n'avait été installé dans la voiture, aucun aménagement particulier à l'intérieur de la maison, aucun changement de comportement de la part des Dursley, rien ne pouvait témoigner de l'existence de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs vivant sous les escaliers. Et quand on passait la porte de ce pavillon aussi _normal_ que les autres l'avoisinant, on découvrait en fait un deuxième enfant à la charge de cette famille. Enfant qui malgré une certaine intelligence ne comprenait pas tout mais qui ne se plaignait que rarement. Effectivement, depuis sa naissance, Harry n'avait pas eu l'habitude des longues promenades au bord de la mer ou dans la forêt, le mouvement de la poussette l'endormant doucement, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux et le soleil réchauffant ses joues légèrement rosées. En effet, même s'il l'ignorait actuellement, il avait été sous la menace continuelle d'un mage noir et ses parents avaient interdiction de sortir de leur propriété pour sa sécurité et sa survie. Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas eu l'habitude de jouer dehors, cela ne lui manquait donc pas spécialement, après tout, n'avoir jamais connu quelque chose permettait de ne pas en souffrir par manque. Par contre, rester coincé dans un placard à longueur de journée sans avoir le droit de gambader dans la maison à sa guise comme chaque enfant en bas âge, être continuellement sur ses deux jambes sans avoir droit à un câlin ou réconfort de temps en temps dans les bras d'un parent, passer la majorité de son temps en compagnie de soi-même et des quelques araignées ayant envahi l'espace du placard alors qu'il avait l'habitude de ne jamais être seul… tous ces petits gestes qui paraissaient insignifiants tant qu'ils étaient acquis mais qui maintenant manquaient cruellement au petit bonhomme. Passer du jour au lendemain d'une famille aimante et soudée à une 'famille' distante et pleine de haine à son égard sans aucune explication avait été dur à avaler pour Harry. Suivant son instinct malgré son jeune âge et essayant de faire le moins de faux pas possibles, celui-ci s'éduquait pratiquement tout seul…

Et être propre faisait partie de cette nouvelle éducation. Si au départ, Harry avait eu droit à des couches propres même s'il n'était pas changé aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait du, la différence de poids et de taille entre son cousin et lui ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour et il était hors de question d'acheter quoi que ce soit au garçon, ils étaient déjà bien trop gentils de lui donner les mêmes couches qu'à Dudley. Ainsi, il avait été jugé assez grand pour ne plus en porter, le problème était résolu. Enfin ça, c'était du point de vue de ses tuteurs, parce que pour Harry, ce n'était pas aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il fallait déjà comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, parce que comme d'habitude, personne ne prenait la peine de le lui expliquer clairement, et ensuite, il fallait pouvoir l'appliquer. Et cette deuxième partie était encore plus difficile à accomplir que la première. Qui dit muscle appelle à une maîtrise plus ou moins totale mais il fallait déjà savoir que c'était le boulot de certains muscles de l'aider à se retenir jusqu'à arriver aux toilettes ou plutôt au seau placé dans le fond du placard mais aussi réussir à les contracter correctement… allez comprendre tout ça à deux ans… Alors, inutile de dire que les fuites avaient été nombreuses avant de finalement saisir l'ampleur de son anatomie et malheureusement, avec elles venaient inévitablement les punitions glaciales.

Si bien qu'un Harry propre était désormais très fier de lui. Les rares accidents ne survenaient plus que la nuit, et seulement après un terrible cauchemar qui lui faisait tellement peur que sa vessie se vidait inconsciemment dans son sommeil, et qui donc ne relevaient pas vraiment de lui, ce qui enlevait un certain poids à sa culpabilité. Comme tout est question de point de vue, Pétunia ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. _Son corps, sa faute… il n'avait qu'à se retenir_. S'il avait été plus grand, Harry aurait pu lui répondre qu'au moins lui essayait, ce qui lui donnait un certain mérite, contrairement à son cousin qui était toujours le même bébé capricieux et pourri gâté en couche-culotte. Mais Harry n'avait pas la taille à se mesurer à sa tante et avait de ce fait pris pour habitude d'accepter les nombreux reproches sans rien dire, la tête baissée en signe de soumission… c'était toujours mieux que d'être arrosé, _non ?_

* * *

Ignorer Harry au possible était un moyen de déni, une façon de rejeter la fatale malchance d'avoir eu à s'occuper de l'enfant _bizarre_ de sa sœur… d'ailleurs, l'appeler Harry était déjà trop lui accorder d'importance, _garçon _faisait amplement l'affaire. Néanmoins, la loi n'était pas du côté de Pétunia. Etant sa tutrice légale, elle se devait de veiller à sa santé, le loger et le nourrir. Et si les autorités ne vérifiaient pas que ces deux derniers verbes aient la même signification pour eux que pour les Dursley, la santé était un autre problème. En effet, à cet âge, les enfants avaient de nombreux vaccins à faire, et Harry n'y faisait pas exception, au grand damne de sa tante.

_Ecouter sa tante, ne pas parler, ne pas pleurer, rester calme et à l'écart, disparaître si possible. Ecouter sa tante, ne pas parler, ne pas pleurer, rester calme et à l'écart, disparaître si possible…_ c'était les mots qu'Harry se répétait en tête pendant le trajet en voiture. D'une part, il ne voulait pas les oublier, sinon cela rendrait l'oncle Vernon encore plus furieux que d'habitude, et d'autre part, cela lui permettait d'oublier le fait qu'il prenait pour la première fois la voiture, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Pour une fois, il aurait pu admirer les alentours, profiter de la lumière du soleil sur son visage à travers la vitre, admirer le ciel dépourvu de nuages à cette heure, mais le paysage défilait trop vite pour ses yeux, et vomir était la dernière chose à faire, surtout dans la voiture immaculée de son oncle. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences d'une telle erreur, son estomac se tordait déjà suffisamment dans tous les sens sans qu'il n'en rajoute davantage avec ses pensées.

Aux visages fermés de ses tuteurs, Harry avait bien compris qu'ils l'emmenaient avec eux contre leur gré et le sermon de son oncle avait confirmé son intuition. Ce-dernier avait pris sa journée pour pouvoir les accompagner chez le pédiatre. Il allait les y déposer, puis passer à son bureau voir si tout se passait sans problème en l'absence du patron qu'il était et enfin les reprendre pour rentrer directement chez eux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie du garçon, il polluait son air rien qu'en étant présent, déjà qu'il avait dû se retenir de lui mettre une bonne claque de peur qu'une marque reste et ne soit remarquée par quiconque examinerait le garçon. Aussitôt rentrés, ce-dernier serait enfermé dans son placard.

Assis seul en face du bureau du médecin, Harry prit peur. Ça devait vraiment faire très mal pour que Dudley hurle si fort. Son oncle avait essayé de l'effrayer en lui parlant d'une énorme piqûre et d'une produit brûlant traversant son corps mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire, Oncle Vernon prenait toujours un plaisir malsain à l'intimider. Mais peut-être qu'il avait pour une fois raison. La peur d'Harry redoubla d'intensité.

Terrorisé, Harry agrippa le cou de la femme quand celle-ci le prit dans ses bras dans le but de l'allonger sur la table d'examen. Avec un petit sourire, cette dernière lui passa un main dans le dos pour le réconforter et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, que c'était juste un court mauvais moment à passer, ça irait très vite. La voix était douce, cela faisait tellement longtemps aux yeux d'Harry qu'il n'en avait pas entendu de telle. Ses tremblements cessèrent malgré lui, ce qui permit au docteur de le déshabiller pour l'examiner.

Déjà pesé et mesuré, Harry regardait avec curiosité les instruments qui entrainaient différents réflexes, oubliant par la même occasion la piqûre qui l'attendait.

Arrivée au moment inévitable, le pédiatre appela Pétunia pour qu'elle vienne tenir son neveu pendant l'injection mais cette dernière était déjà occupée à consoler son Dudlynouchet tout en le rhabillant et ne serait même tout simplement pas venue en d'autres cas. Alors la douce femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui mit délicatement la seringue dans les fesses, laissant le produit introduire l'organisme. La piqûre était le dernier des soucis d'Harry, il était bien trop occupé à profiter de l'étreinte qu'on lui offrait. Il ne pleura pas, comme promis. Et pour le récompenser de son courage, la jeune femme lui donna une sucette après l'avoir rhabillé et vanta même sa patience à sa tante, accentuant l'air pincé de celle-ci.

Il ne goûta jamais la sucrerie, puisque dès le cabinet médical hors de vue, celle qui aurait du être sa deuxième maman la lui vola pour la donner à son fils. Son bonheur ne fut pas gâché pour autant, il ne dit rien, l'étreinte chaleureuse encore présente dans son esprit et la main sur le cœur, dans une vague façon de la prolonger.

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, je ne dirai jamais non à un câlin, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien ici quand même…_

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, au moment où j'ai voulu mettre le chapitre en ligne, le site lui ne le voyait pas de cette manière, bref, gros bug depuis dimanche, j'ai vraiment vérifié tous les jours et finalement aujourd'hui, ça a marché ^^

J'espère que ça plaît toujours, dites-moi tout !


	5. Les adultes, tous les mêmes

**Chapitre 5 : Les adultes, tous les mêmes**

Une aura d'excitation planait dans la maison. Habituellement si calmes et ordonnés, les Dursley couraient désormais dans tous les sens. Enfin, Pétunia faisait aller-retour sur aller-retour entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée, voulant que tout soit prêt à temps pour son petit chéri. S'ils étaient en retard, c'était encore de la faute de ce _monstre_ de neveu. En effet, pendant toutes les vacances d'été, ils avaient cherché un moyen de sortir faire leurs achats sans devoir amener avec eux le garçon, car il était hors de question qu'on les voit se promener avec quelqu'un de son _espèce_ dans la rue et il y avait encore moins de chance qu'ils décident de payer une babysitteur pour lui, il leur prenait déjà bien assez d'argent, après tout, il le nourrissait, ce n'était pas rien. Et Harry avait fait les frais de toute cette rancune accumulée au fil des mois. Chaque fois que Pétunia passait à côté de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il était en réalité, et pour le punir de ce fait comme s'il avait lui-même choisi de naître ainsi, elle lui mettait une gifle, purement et simplement. Alors, les yeux de l'enfant de désormais trois ans se remplissaient de larmes, qu'il essayait de contenir au maximum, parce que s'il les laissait couler, c'était son oncle qui se chargeait de lui. Vernon, lui, ne donnait pas de gifles, toucher la peau de cet être reviendrait à être contaminé selon son point de vue, alors, il lui donnait une claque sur les fesses, il y avait au moins la barrière du tissu du slip pour protéger sa main. Mais pour Harry, la douleur avait augmenté, déjà parce qu'au fur et à mesure, ses fesses endolories étaient devenues plus sensibles, mais surtout parce que l'épaisseur de la couche ne le protégeait plus lui. Puis son oncle le jetait dans son placard en se retenant de ne pas trop l'amocher devant ce regard vert lumineux qui semblait crier « pourquoi ? ». Harry avait bien sûr demandé au début, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponses, seulement une claque de plus, et s'il avait le malheur de se plaindre, il était enfermé pour une durée indéterminée dans son placard, sans manger... ce qui était arrivé trop souvent. Au final, par manque de temps et de solution, les Dursley avaient décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ils l'avaient abandonné seul à la maison, enfermé dans son placard pour plus de sécurité, et étaient partis en ville, l'oubliant pour la journée.

Vernon était actuellement à l'étage et Harry pouvait se l'imaginer plein de sueur devant l'effort qu'il devait produire pour monter tous ces meubles. Finalement, être enfermé dans le placard avait au moins un bon côté, il n'avait pas à regarder le spectacle dégoûtant et aucune odeur de transpiration ne venait titiller ses narines. Mais si la porte du placard et les murs l'entourant ne laissaient passer aucune image, en revanche, les sons traversaient ces matériaux. C'est ainsi qu'en entendant un bruit sourd répétitif frappant le plancher au dessus de sa tête, Harry savait que son cousin sautait de joie, les nouveaux meubles étant pour lui. Et même s'il se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le jeune orphelin ne pouvait empêcher une certaine jalousie de surgir, lui n'avait qu'un matelas miteux et une couverture trouée de partout comme seules affaires personnelles alors que Dudley se voyait attribuer un tout nouvel aménagement pour sa chambre, comme si en avoir deux n'étaient pas suffisant, et tout ça pour le récompenser d'être devenu propre. Alors Harry était amer, lui aussi l'était, et depuis presque un an, ce qui n'empêchait pas son oncle et sa tante de reléguer l'ancien mobilier de Dudley dans sa deuxième chambre, qui n'accueillait personne, juste des jouets cassés et encombrants. Cette pièce, Harry n'avait jamais eu le courage de la réclamer, ou peut-être était-ce son instinct de survie qui l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas fou au point de mettre son oncle en colère volontairement, il y arrivait déjà bien assez sans s'en rendre compte, il se demandait d'ailleurs encore comment. C'était pourtant simple, chaque fois qu'un événement inattendu venait déranger le quotidien de la famille du 4 Privet Drive, c'était de sa faute à lui, même s'il était resté enfermé dans la minuscule pièce toute la journée... _il portait malheur_.

Harry entendit encore une fois sa tante descendre les escaliers, faisant craquer les marches sous son poids. Cette fois-ci, elle venait chercher une verre d'eau à son mari, le pauvre était essoufflé et s'il avait dû lui-même venir le prendre, ça aurait été pire. Elle était déjà descendue pour le biberon de Dudley, qui même s'il mangeait maintenant des aliments consistants, ne disait jamais non à un petit encas entre deux repas, après tout, il était en pleine croissance ; et puis pour une serviette pour essuyer le visage rouge et transpirant de Vernon. Comme à son habitude, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, Harry écoutait la vie dans la maison, comme certaines personnes regardent les feuilletons télévisés. Mais Harry ne savait pas que ça existait, lui, à la différence de son cousin, n'avait jamais regardé la télévision. Il pouvait seulement l'apercevoir avant d'être ré-enfermé après un rapide bain. En effet, il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais l'occasion de sortir de son placard autre que pour aller à la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, ça allait changer. Pendant qu'il se focalisait sur les sons que produisaient son oncle et son cousin à l'étage, Harry avait occulté ceux de sa tante. C'est ainsi qu'il sursauta quand elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

_- Viens m'aider à préparer le repas. Tout de suite._ Ordonna-t-elle avec son habituel air pincé.

_- Mais, Tante Pétunia, je ne sais pas faire à manger..._ répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix, ayant peur d'avoir encore désobéi.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, du dos de la main, elle lui mit une petite claque, comme pour lui donner raison, enserra son poignet de ses doigts trop longs et le tira sans plus de cérémonie jusqu'à la cuisine. Même s'il habitait ici depuis bientôt deux ans, c'était la première fois qu'Harry rentrait dans cette pièce. Elle lui était auparavant interdite, peut-être parce que sa famille était effrayée à l'idée qu'il mette le feu à cause de sa bizarrerie. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, sa tante avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il commence à travailler pour être logé et nourri, laissant de côté toute peur. Avec un peu d'autorité, le garçon n'oserait rien, elle s'en assurerait, foi de Dursley. Par conséquent, Harry observait avec de grands yeux tout l'aménagement, de l'évier au frigidaire en passant par le four et le micro-ondes, sans oublier les nombreux rangements, se demandant comment il pourrait les atteindre quand il y serait obligé. Tante Pétunia lui montra du bout du doigt un petit tabouret, qui ne paraissait pas très stable, ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Harry.

_- Épluche les pommes de terre et ne perds pas plus de temps, dépêche-toi_, lui dit-elle.

Plein de bonne volonté, Harry rapprocha l'instable tabouret du plan de travail et grimpa dessus. Arrivé à destination, il eut pendant un instant un vertige mais se reprit vite, ne voulant pas attirer la colère de sa tante sur lui. Cependant, observant les patates d'un côté et le petit couteau de l'autre, il se dit que ce serait inévitable... il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

_- Tante Pétunia, est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

Et entendant le soupir de celle-ci et voyant le brusque mouvement qu'elle fit pour se retourner vers lui, le regard furieux, il se hâta de continuer.

_- Je te promets que c'est juste pour la première, je ferai tout le reste tout seul, c'est promis..._ plaida-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Se retenant visiblement de le punir, Pétunia lui montra comment faire avec la première, se disant que de cette manière, elle éviterait de le voir mettre du sang partout et de gâcher son précieux repas. C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit pour la première fois la cuisine aux Dursley, de laquelle il ne récolta d'ailleurs que les restes, autant dire presque rien...

* * *

Ça y est, on y était... la veille de la rentrée. En cette fin de soirée, Pétunia avait couché Dudley même si celui-ci avait râlé pour la forme. Elle était désormais prête à aller elle-même au lit, elle n'attendait plus que Vernon. Ce-dernier avait quant à lui rendu une petite visite à son neveu, histoire de mettre le choses au clair avant la rentrée du lendemain.

Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux, fatigué par sa journée. Il n'entendit donc pas son oncle ouvrir la porte et s'énerver. _Comment ce petit ingrat osait-il dormir alors qu'il daignait lui parler ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce morveux !_

_- Garçon !_ Cria-t-il. _Tu dormiras quand je t'y autoriserai ! Et avant, toi et moi devons revoir certaines choses... Pas un mot, je t'interdis de même évoquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison. Nous te traitons bien, te logeons et te nourrissons comme il se doit, c'est tout. Et crois-moi, si tu ouvres la bouche et que tu te plains, cela remontera à mes oreilles et je te le ferai regretter amèrement_, menaça-t-il, plein de colère, envoyant des postillons sur le pauvre enfant face à lui.

Et comme s'il pensait que ses menaces ne porteraient pas assez, il détacha lentement sa ceinture, se délectant déjà de la lueur de frayeur apparue dans les yeux de son neveu. D'un coup de main rageur, il descendit le slip d'Harry, avec lequel il dormait, et abattit durement la sangle sur la peau meurtrie de ses fesses, ne retenant pas sa force. Devant tant de violence pour un si petit être, Harry se mit à pleurer, crier et supplier. Mais Vernon ne l'entendait pas, trop pris par cette rage accumulée pendant deux ans, les quelques claques n'avaient pas suffi à l'assouvir.

C'est au bout de dix minutes qu'il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, il referma la porte du placard et monta se coucher, content de lui. _Ce n'était qu'un petit avertissement._

Harry, lui, se blottit doucement sous sa couverture et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Pétunia au menton relevé fièrement et tenant par la main son fils qui franchit le portail de l'école. Derrière eux, Harry, habillé des anciens vêtements trop larges de Dudley, suivait la marche tranquillement, encore trop marqué par les événements de la veille pour faire un pas de travers. Sa tante laissa Dudley aller jouer avec ses futurs copains et se dirigea vers leur nouvelle maîtresse. De là où il était, Harry n'entendit rien de leur conversation mais il ne manqua pas pour autant le regard similaire à sa tante que lui lança l'enseignante, rien de bon à l'horizon.

C'est donc en soupirant intérieurement qu'il se dirigea en classe en même tant que les autres élèves. La maîtresse les laissa choisir leur place et Harry se dirigea vers la seule qu'il restait, au dernier rang, après avoir laissé les autres s'installer. Cependant, à peine s'était-il assis sur la chaise qu'il se releva vivement. En effet, la douleur de ses fesses n'avait pas eu le temps de s'atténuer pendant la nuit.

Prenant le geste de l'enfant comme de l'insolence, l'enseignante s'avança vers lui.

_- Mon garçon, on m'a déjà mise en garde contre toi, alors tu ne vas pas commencer à déranger la classe dès le premier jour. Maintenant, tu t'assois et tu restes tranquille et j'en référerai à ta tante ce soir, comme elle me l'a gentiment demandé._

Voyant qu'Harry ne faisait toujours aucun geste signifiant qu'il avait compris, elle le prit sous les aisselle et l'assit elle-même, sans douceur. De son côté, Harry s'était arrêté à une phrase, _j'en référerai à ta tante_... il allait encore sentir la ceinture de son oncle passer sur lui. Il retint de justesse un petit cri au contact de la chaise et essaya de suivre ce qu'il se passait dans la salle pour oublier ce qui l'attendrait surement ce soir en rentrant.

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, je n'oublierai pas qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux adultes, ce sont tous les mêmes..._

* * *

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu =)

Par contre, je ne pense pas publier le prochain chapitre dans les temps, les exam's approchent... Mais il ne viendra pas trop tard non plus hein ^^'


	6. Tu me manques maman

**Chapitre 6 : Tu me manques maman…**

L'été se rapprochait lentement, l'air devenant plus lourd et plus chaud. Par la fenêtre, de là où il était assis, Harry pouvait apercevoir le ciel, des oiseaux le traversant ça et là. Des rayons du soleil passaient l'épaisseur de la vitre et éclairaient sa table. Heureux, Harry jouait à essayer de les attraper, pour finalement poser sa tête en pleine trajectoire, se délectant de la chaleur sur sa peau. S'il n'avait pas été en classe, il se serait bien endormi là. Avec un soupir suivi d'un bâillement, il laissa ses muscles se décontracter… _Oups, pas tous les muscles !_ Une envie pressante se fit sentir et ne sachant pas encore lire l'heure pour vérifier, Harry espérait au fond de lui que la récréation n'allait pas tarder, il avait grand besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Pour se changer les idées, il se concentra sur le travail qu'on lui avait attribué. La langue coincée entre ses lèvres, il s'appliqua à former de beau rond **OOOOOOOOO** et hop, encore un et il avait fini sa ligne. Fier de lui, il passa au pont **nnnnnn**. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas très difficile. Relevant la tête pour voir comment les autres enfants s'en sortaient, Harry croisa le regard de sa maîtresse et baissa le sien immédiatement sur sa feuille. Malheureusement, cette dernière ne fit pas comme lui, et comme si ce simple échange lui avait rappelé sa présence, elle vint vers lui pour savoir quelle bêtise il avait encore fait. Sentant qu'on l'observait, le petit garçon leva ses yeux pour se rendre compte que sa maîtresse était debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse et ses yeux le fixant. Avalant sa salive, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et osa demander :

_- Maîtresse, je peux aller aux toilettes s'il te plaît ? _

_- Parce que tu crois avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ? Tu attendras comme tout le monde l'heure de la récré, et que je ne te prenne plus à rêvasser, sinon, c'est le coin qui t'attend, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_ pesta-t-elle.

_- Oui madame_, répondit-il, s'en voulant mentalement d'avoir demandé… il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Lui avançait dans son travail contrairement à son cousin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à former des cercles, se s'appliquant tout simplement pas assez. L'enseignante regarda par dessus son épaule mais ne put rien dire quant au travail effectué, elle repartit, vexée. Cependant, cette petite victoire, si on peut appeler un manque de remarques désobligeantes une victoire, ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, voyant Dudley se dodeliner sur sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers un de ses élèves les plus sages. Harry la vit se baisser à sa hauteur puis acquiescer après quelques secondes. Son cousin se leva de sa chaise et courut vers l'extérieur. Par la fenêtre, Harry le vit s'engouffrer dans les toilettes. Préférant penser à autre chose plutôt que de réfléchir à l'injustice de la situation, il continua ses lignes, se disant que sur ce point, il dépasserait Dudley, _peut-être que ça rendrait fiers son oncle et sa tante s'il travaillait bien à l'école ?_

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de pouvoir sortir à son tour, la cloche l'y autorisant. Il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers les cabinets installés au fond de la cour des maternelles. Regardant à droite et à gauche avant de descendre son short et son slip, il s'assit finalement sur les toilettes, assis était plus sécurisant que debout, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le tester quand son cousin le suivait même jusqu'ici. Ayant fini de se soulager, il remonta ses vêtements et eut un sursaut quand il sentit ceux-ci mouillés. Regardant au sol, il vit la flaque qui s'y étendait et soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée… Le voilà avec encore des ennuis. Essayant d'occulter le fait que son bas lui collait désormais la peau des cuisses et des fesses, il chassa et retourna vers la classe, la récréation n'étant pas bien longue.

Quand la maîtresse le vit arriver, elle sut immédiatement au rouge de ses joues qu'il y avait un problème. C'est pourquoi elle l'entraîna au fond de la classe alors que ses camarades s'installaient pour la dernière heure de travail avant le déjeuner. Remarquant les dégâts, elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

_- Alors comme ça tu n'es même pas capable de te retenir assez longtemps. Un vrai bébé ! _

_- Mais, c'est pas ça ! Y avait de l'eau par terre et ça a mouillé sans faire exprès !_ se défendit Harry.

_- Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! De toute manière, avec toi, ce n'est jamais de ta faute, tu ne fais jamais rien, il t'arrive sans cesse des désagréments mais tu n'y es pour rien._ Ne réussit-elle pas à se retenir.

Tout en parlant, elle avait enlevé ses vêtements mouillés, les avait mis dans un sac en plastique et l'avait aidé à mettre un linge de rechange qu'ils avaient toujours à l'école au cas où, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il n'avait désormais plus de slip et que le dit linge de rechange piquait, commençant à le démanger au niveau de ses fesses sensibles. Elle ne fit pas cas non plus de la couleur inhabituelle de celles-ci, étant au courant du comportement ingrat du garçon envers sa famille.

Elle reconduisit ensuite l'enfant jusqu'à sa place et lui ordonna de se tenir en place jusqu'au repas. Pour occuper ses mains au lieu de se gratter, Harry choisit de faire un puzzle, son préféré, représentant un magicien qui faisait apparaître un lapin tout blanc de son chapeau.

**...**

Si à la maison, il n'avait pas le droit de manger ou que très peu, en revanche, à l'école, les Dursley étaient obligés de lui payer la cantine comme tout le monde. Ainsi, Harry avait au moins droit à un repas complet par jour et s'en délectait. Ce midi, c'était purée de pommes de terre et saucisses, _miam !_ Et même si personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui, Harry ne perdit rien de son appétit.

* * *

A l'heure de la sieste, Harry était allongé sur son vieux matelas que Tante Pétunia avait pu retrouvé dans le grenier. Sur le dos, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir avec le pouce gauche dans la bouche, bercé par les chuchotements de ses camarades encore éveillés et rassuré par le filet de lumière qui passait les volets clos et empêchait l'obscurité de prendre le dessus.

C'est d'ailleurs la lumière qui le sortit doucement de son sommeil une heure plus tard. Ça et la chaleur qu'elle procurait sur les parcelles de peau exposées. Se mettant assis, Harry observa autour de lui. Certains enfants se réveillaient doucement, se frottant les yeux des deux mains, d'autres encore tournaient le dos à la lumière dans l'espoir de se rendormir encore un peu. Dudley faisait bien évidemment parti de ceux-là. La maîtresse, accompagnée de l'aide-maternelle, poussa les derniers paresseux à se lever et à s'installer.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place et attentif, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle prit la parole.

_- Ce matin, vous avez tous bien travaillé à faire vos lignes de ronds et de ponts et c'est pour cela que vous allez être récompensés en apprenant à écrire un nouveau mot. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous savez tous reconnaître et écrire votre prénom et cet après-midi, vous allez pouvoir faire de même avec le mot 'maman'. _

Un éclat de joie suivit la déclaration, tous pensaient déjà offrir un beau dessin à leur maman avec son nom dessus pour la rendre fière. Un seul élève ne participait pas à l'humeur générale. Dès que ce mot avait franchi les lèvres de sa maîtresse, Harry avait eu les larmes aux yeux. En effet, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à ses parents et souffrir de leur absence. Et le fait de passer tout son après-midi à confectionner quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais offrir le chagrinait d'avance…

Néanmoins, il ne dit rien quand la maîtresse distribua des feuilles blanches à tout le monde. Choisissant un feutre vert, sa couleur préférée, il regarda attentivement le tableau où le mot 'maman' était écrit en gros caractère. Heureusement qu'il était assez gros d'ailleurs, parce qu'Harry dut plisser les yeux et se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour arriver à le décrypter, faisant monter les larmes par tant d'efforts. La langue dehors comme à chaque fois qu'il était concentré sur son travail, Harry prit son temps de tracer trois ponts, un rond avec une petite queue, de nouveau trois ponts et un rond avec une petite queue et enfin, deux ponts pour finir. Fier de lui, le petit garçon compara son chef-d'œuvre au tableau et sourit du résultat. Il s'imagina le donner à sa maman qui le prendrait alors dans ses bras pendant longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y endorme, enveloppé de tant d'amour… Revenant dans la réalité, Harry se dit qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, il pourrait peut-être le demander à Tante Pétunia à l'occasion, un jour où elle serait de bonne humeur et où il aurait bien cuisiné. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de son apparence, elle lui apparaissait certaines fois en rêve mais les souvenirs s'envolaient au réveil. _Peut-être qu'il pourrait se réveiller juste après un rêve et la dessiner, comme ça il ne l'oublierait plus jamais… Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire la prochaine fois qu'il rêverait d'elle. _Ainsi, Harry décida de garder sa feuille désormais ornée de ce mot qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir prononcer au moins une fois pour y mettre son futur dessin.

* * *

La cloche de fin de journée venait de sonner, et déjà, les parents se précipitaient vers les classes pour récupérer leurs enfants. Ceux-ci se jetaient dans leurs bras comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Harry observa encore une fois ce rituel quotidien, son petit cœur prenant sur lui de ne pas profiter du même bonheur que de se savoir aimé et désiré. Les mamans sortaient de leur sac des biberons de jus ou de sirop frais spécialement préparés pour les petits assoiffés pour qu'ils ne se déshydratent pas par la chaleur montante en ce début d'été. Dans son coin où il attendait que Tante Pétunia daigne se souvenir de lui, Harry imagina un monde où lui aussi aurait eu droit à une maman qui viendrait le chercher en lui apportant son doudou et son biberon et un papa à qui il pourrait raconter sa journée en rentrant chez lui, oui, _chez lui_, une maison où il aurait sa place parce qu'il aurait été désiré pendant neuf mois et aimé ensuite.

Tante Pétunia tourna enfin les yeux vers lui et Harry se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle tirait déjà Dudley vers la sortie, portant son sac rempli de jouets et de gâteaux. Le petit sorcier ne se plaint de rien, ni du fait que lui devait presque courir pour rattraper sa tante pour qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas ici, ni du fait que lui devait porter son sac, et encore moins du fait que son cousin avait droit à du jus et des biscuits pour goûter alors que lui avait seulement le droit de regarder.

C'est le cœur lourd de cette journée forte en émotion qu'Harry grimpa dans la voiture. Mais c'était une journée somme toute comme les autres, et il ne devait pas s'en plaindre car les vacances arrivaient à grands pas et il était sûr de regretter le temps qu'il pouvait passer à l'école à ce moment là.

Arrivé à la maison, tout le monde sortit de voiture et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Tante Pétunia remarqua le short inhabituel que portait son neveu.

_- Alors comme ça tu oses nous faire honte en ne sachant pas te retenir pour aller aux toilettes ?_ lança-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Harry ne tenta même pas de se défendre cette fois-ci, abattu. Prenant son silence pour une réponse positive, sa tante attendit qu'il soit rentré dans la maison pour lui lancer une gifle.

_- Ton oncle s'occupera de toi ce soir mon garçon, n'en doute pas. En attendant, file dans ton placard et que je ne te revois plus de la soirée, un bébé comme toi ne peut sûrement pas passer à table avec des gens comme nous. _

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent malgré son innocence, une honte sans nom lui tombant dessus. Il se dirigea vers son placard dont il entendit le loquet de la porte être fermé après son passage. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas miteux, le petit garçon sortit la fameuse feuille de son cartable. Après l'avoir lissée un peu, il la glissa sous son oreiller avant d'y placer sa tête, fermant les yeux pour enfin laisser sortir ses larmes qu'il avait retenues toute la journée…

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, je n'aurai plus besoin de maman... mais là je suis encore petit... alors tu es où maman hein ? Parce que tu me manques tu sais…_

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard, même si j'avais prévenu :$ j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre =/

Chapitre un peu tristounet je l'avoue... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_ (ça serait bien que tout ceux qui lisent laissent un petit mot *.*)  
_


	7. Ce que ça aurait pu être

**Chapitre 7 : Ce que ça aurait pu être. Ce que ça aurait **_**du**_** être. **

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre la petite odeur qui chatouillait ses narines, Harry la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où sa Tante préparait le dîner. Il ne se souvenait plus de quelle manière il en était arrivé là mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que si Tante Pétunia le remarquait et voyait qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider, il allait être puni. C'est donc plein de bonne volonté teintée d'une touche de peur qu'Harry s'approcha lentement du plan de travail, faire du bruit était une mauvaise idée avec des parents comme les Dursley. Bien sûr, c'est quand vous essayez de faire le moins de bruit possible que vos articulations choisissent de se faire entendre… La cheville d'Harry se fit remarquer d'un petit _crack_. Celui-ci dirigea immédiatement un regard noir à la coupable mais n'eut pas le temps de la fusiller que déjà, Tante Pétunia se retournait dans un sursaut. Désormais sûr de la punition à venir, Harry commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour échapper à la gifle.

Rien ne vint. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, Harry vit Tante Pétunia l'observait avec de la tendresse dans le regard. _Attendez… de la tendresse !_ Fronçant les sourcils, le petit garçon se retourna, persuadé de trouver derrière lui son cousin ou son oncle, quelqu'un d'autre à qui ce sentiment inhabituel pourrait être destiné. Mais ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, et pire encore, Tante Pétunia se mit à lui sourire. Maintenant, Harry était certain d'être en train de rêver, sa tante ne lui avait encore jamais souri de cette manière, c'était, c'était presque comme si elle _l_'aimait, _impossible n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle pouvait aimer son mari, être pleine de tendresse pour son fils, en admiration devant son acteur favori, satisfaite de sa maison propre et rangée, feindre le respect des voisins ou des enseignants de l'école primaire mais jamais au grand jamais, un tel sentiment ou état d'esprit _positif_ n'aurait pu être adressé à Harry, elle _exécrait_ Harry.

Se pinçant mentalement pour se remettre de son choc, l'enfant leva une fois encore les yeux. Voyant toujours la même chose, il réitéra physiquement. Rien. Il ne rêvait pas. _Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle façon perverse de sa Tante pour le punir, lui faire croire qu'elle était contente de lui pour mieux agir par la suite ? _Se secouant la tête pour enlever cette idée sordide de son crâne, Harry choisit d'attendre tout simplement, plutôt que de se triturer l'esprit.

_- Et bien Harry, que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas autrement que par un écarquillement des yeux, elle leva la main. Aussitôt, son neveu ferma ses paupières et grimaça. _On y était_. Mais au lieu de la claque à laquelle il s'attendait, sa tante posa sa main calmement sur son front, comme elle le faisait quand Dudley feignait d'être malade.

_- Tu n'es pas chaud pourtant… Tu es sûr que ça va mon chéri ? Tu devrais aller t'allonger dans le fauteuil avec Dudley... Ou alors c'est que tu as faim petit coquin ?_ lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. _Le repas est bientôt prêt, va regarder la télévision en attendant_, rajouta-t-elle en le poussant légèrement vers le salon.

En fait, il était dans une dimension parallèle, ce devait être ça. Sa tante ne pouvait pas se comporter d'une telle façon avec lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment aller s'allonger finalement. S'il en venait à imaginer de telles choses, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait dans sa tête. Il allait faire un petit somme et quand il se réveillerait, tout serait comme avant, même si au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il commençait à apprécier la situation, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas s'y laisser prendre.

Plein de questions, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers son placard. _Tiens, Oncle Vernon avait enlevé le verrou ? Bizarre, il ne s'en souvenait pas._ Tirant la porte vers lui, le petit garçon s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre mais arrêta son pied en plein vol. Le placard était rempli de boîtes de chaussures et autres cartons. Quatre piles s'étendaient devant lui, avec des noms au-dessus. Regardant un peu partout à la recherche de son vieux matelas ou de sa couverture déchirée, ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur le mot au-dessus de la quatrième pile. Il savait écrire son prénom désormais, et il était certain d'une chose, c'est que la dernière pile de boîtes appartenait à _Harry_. Avec des mains tremblantes, le bonhomme à qui appartenaient visiblement les chaussures s'approcha de ses possessions. Ouvrant la première boîte, il trouva une belle paire de baskets, aucun trou ne les rendait inutilisables, les deux lacets étaient présents, n'attendant que lui pour être noués, les motifs colorés étaient encore collés, les rendant magnifiques. _Lui, Harry, avait des baskets neuves ! Il n'en revenait pas !_ Essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues d'un revers de main, Harry s'attaqua à la deuxième boîte pour y trouver une paire de sandales qui paraissaient aussi neuves que les baskets, prêtes à être utilisées dès la prochaine sortie en ville. Dans la troisième, des chaussures fermées noires et cirées n'attendaient qu'une belle soirée pour être mises en valeur. _Quand aurait-il l'occasion de les porter ? Elles étaient tellement brillantes…_ Et dans la dernière, Harry ne put s'empêchait d'y plonger sa main. _Qu'est-ce que c'était doux_. Les prenant en mains, le petit garçon les posa à terre et mit ses pieds dedans. Un rire lui échappa tandis qu'il remuait ses orteils et que la tête du chat bougeait en même temps, ses moustaches prenant le rythme qu'il leur donnait. _Ça alors, il avait même des chaussons !_ Trop content, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à regarder les autres piles, la sienne lui suffisait amplement, elle comptait d'ailleurs le même nombre de boîtes que sa voisine de gauche.

Désormais trop excité pour ne serait-ce que songer à dormir, Harry se dirigea alors vers le salon. Après tout, sa Tante lui avait bien dit d'aller regarder la télévision avec son cousin. Ce dernier détail le fit hésiter quelque peu. En effet, son cousin et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là… Prenant une grande inspiration et armé de ses confortables chaussons, le bonhomme passa sa tête derrière la plante à côté de l'entrée et observa son cousin allongé dans le canapé. Laissant son regard se perdre dans la pièce, il sursauta et cria presque en voyant les images défiler aussi rapidement sur l'écran, ce qui fit que son cousin le remarqua. Et loin de se plaindre et d'appeler ses parents comme à son habitude, Dudley se redressa et sa tassa sur le côté gauche.

_- Dépêche-toi Harry, notre dessin-animé préféré va commencer_, annonça-t-il vivement.

Voyant qu'Harry restait figé sur place, il continua.

_- Bon, je suis désolé d'accord ?_ plaida-t-il.

_- Tu… Tu es… désolé ? Pour… pourquoi ?_ ne comprit pas Harry, se demandant depuis quand il s'excusait.

_- Mouais, tu sais, désolé de t'avoir poussé sur le lit, mais tu sais, c'était pour rire hein, c'était pas méchant, j'voulais juste faire la course pour arriver en premier devant la télé…_ s'expliqua son cousin. _Maintenant viens_, rajouta-t-il en tapotant la place à sa droite sur le fauteuil, _ça va vraiment commencer_.

S'arrêtant à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait pour voir si son cousin changeait d'avis à tout moment, Harry arriva finalement devant le canapé et s'y installa confortablement. Oubliant tout de ses doutes, il finit par apprécier l'histoire simplette de ces personnages hauts en couleur.

Le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée le sortit de son calme. Toutes ses questions et ses incertitudes revinrent d'un coup. L'idée que son Oncle présent, tout allait redevenir comme avant le fit presque flancher. Retenant l'envie de courir se réfugier dans son placard, Harry se releva au son de la porte d'entrée claquant.

_- Je suis rentré… Il y a quelqu'un ?_ demanda Oncle Vernon.

_- Je suis dans la cuisine Chéri_, répondit sa Tante.

_- Papaaaaaaaaaa_ s'écria Dudley tout en s'élançant dans ses bras.

_- Et bien, mon bonhomme, tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ se renseigna-t-il tandis que son fils hochait sa tête. _Où est donc ton cousin ?_

Réprimant le frisson qui le prit quand Dudley le montra du doigt, Harry ne releva pas la tête à son appel.

_- Harry est tout bizarre aujourd'hui Papa_, rapporta Dudley.

_- Ah bon ? Et bien, je pense que je sais pourquoi… _répondit Oncle Vernon tout en posant Dudley au sol. _Pétunia Chérie, tu peux attendre un instant s'il te plaît avant de servir le dîner, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Harry. Allez, viens bonhomme_, rajouta-t-il à son intention.

Comme ce-dernier ne faisait aucun mouvement pour aller jusqu'à lui, Vernon le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Porté ainsi pour la première fois, Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui…

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, son Oncle prit la parole alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le jardin.

_- Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais_.

A ces paroles, la peur d'Harry augmenta. _Qu'avait-il pu faire que son Oncle n'avait pas oublié ?_

_- Je t'avais promis que tu y aurais droit toi aussi._

_Droit à quoi ?_ Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Harry prit la parole.

_- Oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît… _

_- Oui oui, je sais Harry, on y arrive._

Harry leva les yeux et vit la nouvelle voiture de son Oncle.

_- Comme promis, tu vas toi aussi conduire cette voiture_, lui annonça-t-il, tout joyeux.

Après cette phrase, Harry eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait. Il était toujours dans les bras de son oncle et celui-ci rentra dans la voiture, puis l'installa sur ses genoux. Il mit le contact, recula dans l'allée jusqu'au portail et repassa la première. A ce moment, il mit les mains d'Harry sur le volant et lui annonça.

_- C'est ton tour pilote_, dit-il d'une voix remplie de fierté.

Et il laissa Harry manier le volant tandis qu'il relevait son pied de l'embrayage. Ce fut donc à Harry de conduire la voiture jusqu'au garage et le sourire qu'arborait son visage à cet instant montrait tout le plaisir qu'il y prenait.

Une fois la promesse tenue, ils rentrèrent dans la maison où Dudley et Tante Pétunia les attendaient à table. Vernon installa Harry sur sa chaise et servit tout le monde. Le petit garçon ne cessa pas de sourire un seul instant, il avait reçu la même quantité de nourriture que son cousin, et mangeait en même temps que le reste de la famille.

Harry aurait tout donné pour que cette journée devienne son quotidien. Cependant, il ne possédait pas grand chose, alors _tout_ n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur aux yeux du monde. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas les trois paires d'yeux désormais tournés vers lui. Les regards autrefois emplis de tendresse et d'amour se teintèrent de mépris et de haine.

'Harry' devint 'Potter'.

'Mon chéri' se perdit en un simple 'toi'.

'Bonhomme' se transforma en 'garçon'.

Tous trois se levèrent, tendant les mains vers lui d'un air menaçant. Dudley commença à se moquer de lui et de son manque d'amis, Pétunia lui ordonna de ranger la cuisine au plus vite et Vernon lui promit une bonne fessée pour son manque de réaction. Soudain, leurs mains s'agrippèrent à lui, son cousin lui tira le bras pour l'emmener dehors afin de s'exercer à la boxe, sa tante lui prit l'oreille entre le pouce et l'index pour l'attirer dans la cuisine tandis que son oncle empoignait son tee-shirt pour le traîner jusqu'au placard. Tiraillé de toute part, Harry commença à paniquer. Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai, ce qui était un rêve ou un cauchemar, ce qu'il devait croire, ce qu'il devait faire… Sa tête tournait et tournait, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Alors, le petit garçon se mit à crier. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer…

Et soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son placard. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

Avec un soupir, il se rendormit.

_Un jour, quand je serai grand, mes rêves deviendront réalité et mes cauchemars seront effacés à jamais._

* * *

Et voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée. Un peu différent des précédents, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, dîtes-moi tout ^^

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers anonymes, même si je ne leur réponds pas, leurs messages me font toujours plaisir =)

Un dernier mot, niveau review, vous vous êtes surpassés pour le chapitre 6, un tiers des reviews juste pour lui, c'est que vous en êtes capables à chaque fois, non ? xP


End file.
